In the past years, there have been many attempts to develop an acceptable all glass boat. Although these boats were referred to as "glass boats", they were not made of actual glass. The boats were constructed of wood or aluminum structural members with some form of plastic material used to form the skin of the hull. The plastic bottom and sides were attached to the structural members in some manner in an attempt to make it seaworthy. However, these boats never reached a high degree of success. The main reason for their failure to achieve success in the market place was due primarily to the fact that the boats could never pass U.S. Coast Guard standards, which is a prerequisite to placing the boat for sale. Additionally, the type of plastic which was used discolored after a relatively short period of time in the hot sun. A further problem with those particular types of boats was leaking at the points and attachment to the structural members as well as cracking.
As one can readily imagine, a boat of this type, i.e. "a glass boat", would have considerable appeal to the boating public when used for fishing or just "cruising around" in some clear lake, stream or offshore body of water. Such a boat would be very useful to scuba divers, firemen, police and the like for rescue missions of someone or something lost in a body of water.